


Sleeping Portrait

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Romance, Sleep, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was perfect, she was flawless, and she was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Portrait

L'Arachel awoke to the sound of birds and her lover's deep, rythmic breathing. Of course Eirika would still be sleeping, the sun had barely risen and most people would rather sleep late on Sundays. L'Arachel, on the other hand, liked to wake up as early as possible. And this particular morning she was glad Eirika had slept late.

Sometimes, a woman just wanted to sit back and study the one she loved. Eirika's hair splayed across the pillow as she lay on her side, one hand curled under her cheek. _Gorgeous, simply gorgeous._ She had the most lovely face, from arch of her brow to the shape of her nose to the outlines of her lips, a few little freckles here and there that were simply darling. L'Arachel studied those full lips a moment longer; the momentary urge came to kiss them but she held herself back. There would be plenty of time for that later.

The covers had slid off of Eirika's shoulder sometime last night, revealing the smooth skin to L'Arachel's eager eyes. Aside from the few scars she'd received during the campaign less than a year ago, Eirika's skin was absolutely flawless. No, L'Arachel thought, it was flawless _because_ of those scars. Every mark, every callous, every little imperfection was just another reason L'Arachel loved her so much.

Slowly, she drew back the covers, revealing the other woman's almost-naked body. The sheer nightie she wore just barely covered the top of her thighs, showing off those long, slender legs and hugging her curves in a way that made L'Arachel's pulse begin to race. Her eyes traveled up those long legs to settle on the gentle swell of her hips. Unable to resist, L'Arachel ran a hand up one of those long legs, beneath the nightie until her fingers grazed the flat plane of Eirika's stomach.

"Mmm..." Eirika moaned a bit, but did not stir, even when L'Arachel's fingers danced across her upper torso. And then, she stopped just short of Eirika's breasts. By now L'Arachel was feeling quiet hot all over and a familiar warmth was growing between her legs.

Though she had laid eyes and hands and lips on them many times, she still couldn't quite get over how magnificent they were. They weren't anything out of the ordinary, no larger or smaller than that of the average woman, but because they belonged to Eirika, they were the most beautiful.

She moved to embrace Eirika from behind, burying her face in silky hair as her hands moved to cup those breasts, caressing gently, tugging a nipple every now and then. Soft moans spilled from Eirika's lips as she began to awaken.

"Don't stop," she murmured; L'Arachel swept her hair aside to press a kiss to her shoulder as one hand slid down over that flat belly and delved between her thighs; L'Arachel couldn't help but sigh a little as her fingers made contact with the slickness there. So warm, moist and rich! Absolutely divine! She stroked and probed and circled Eirika's clitoris until the other woman's legs tightened, trapping L'Arachel's hand as she climaxed. And somehow, despite not having been touched or having touched herself the entire time, L'Arachel felt a small but powerful release take her as well.

_Oh, Eirika, the things you do to me...!_

"Mm..." Eirika twisted around in L'Arachel's embrace to face her, eyes half-lidded in satisfaction. "My favorite way to wake up." L'Arachel gave a soft murmur and pressed a kiss to those beautiful lips.

"I could do no less for you, my dearest." She blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes. "I suppose we should get up now...unless you'd rather stay a little longer."

Eirika's response was to press her lips against L'Arachel's and roll her onto her back, and L'Arachel gladly melted into the contact.

Sundays were becoming her favorite day of the week.


End file.
